idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1
No Previous Volume ←—→ Next Volume Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1: Fallout! is the first volume of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog Graphic Novel Series. This volume contains reprints of stories from Sonic the Hedgehog #1-#4. Summary Solicitation Join the Blue Blur for brand-new adventures as he and his friends race around the world to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman's robotic forces! The evil genius Dr. Eggman has been foiled--but the work of Sonic the Hedgehog isn't over yet! In the aftermath of the latest epic battle, rogue robots continue to attack small villages around the world. In order to succeed, Sonic will need the help of his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, along with some new and surprising allies. This new collection from acclaimed writer Ian Flynn features the blue blur like you've never seen him before. Gotta go fast!https://t.co/JNMD2BfQBO?amp=1 Story One :"Fallout!" Part One (StH: #1) Sonic the Hedgehog had been battling Dr. Eggman for a long time with past known battles including Dr. Eggman piloting his Egg Viper, Egg Emperor, Egg Dragoon, and Death Egg Robot. After Sonic managed to defeat Eggman in their last battle; however, the doctor disappeared. Unfortunately, his robot forces remained, and so Sonic traveled the world to help stop the various robot uprisings. Sonic came across a town that was under attack from various Badniks. He came across civilians in need, one of which attempted to fend off the attacking Badniks to save a group of civilians, but was easily knocked down by an Egg Pawn despite wielding a Wispon. Sonic appeared just in time to save the brave young man and comment that he knew someone who put a Wispon to good use, which was a nod to one of the Resistance members during Eggman's previous attack. Sonic then ran by the town's militia and told them of the man he just saved and that he needed their aid. Sonic then came across some civilians trying to escape from some Moto Bugs, and he defeated them with ease. Sonic then started to have a little bit of trouble against some Egg Hammers, but Tails appeared and saved him just in time. The two teamed up and took down all of the robots with a mix of attacks, which included the Spin Dash and Rolling Combo. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. Afterwards, Tails noted that the attack seemed coordinated, which was unlike previous Badnik attacks from other areas. When Sonic suggested it might be Dr. Eggman, Tails did not believe so, as Eggman was known for making sure they knew he had returned before attacking. Sonic decided to continue doing what he had been doing, but Tails expressed his anxiety over the thought of Sonic losing again, to which the blue hedgehog promised to be more careful. He also suggested that Tails follow him just like old times. Initially, Tails wanted to, but then he decided it was more important to help the town that they had just saved rebuild and recover. Sonic commented on Tails' decision by calling him a class act and stating that they would bash robots again some other time, to which Tails agreed. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a Flapper watched Sonic travel away from the town, which had someone watching the visual feedback and planning their next moves. The unknown mastermind planned to lead Sonic towards Amy Rose. Story Two :"Fallout!" Part Two (StH: #2) Sonic the Hedgehog arrived on the outskirts of another town just in time to stop the Super Badnik, Death Crab, from leveling it. Though Sonic made quick work of it, the badnik suddenly reactivated before being quickly finished off by Amy Rose and her Piko Hammer. Amy revealed that word had spread of Sonic's team up with Tails in the last town and she figured out just where he would pop up next. Sonic, wary of Amy's crush on him, thanked her for the save before attempting to head out. Amy, however, didn't seek out the blue hero for just personal reasons; she asked Sonic to return to the Resistance. Though the war with the Eggman Empire was over, the Resistance underestimated how big the now leaderless empire actually was and were having issues cleaning up the renegade robots. Sonic immediately shot down Amy's offer and informed her about Tails' suspicion that a new player may have been secretly taking control of Dr. Eggman's remaining forces; it wouldn't be Eggman himself since being subtle wasn't in his nature. The appearance of a Super Badnik in a spot where both hedgehogs would be further confirmed someone was now pulling the strings and Sonic needed to keep moving to solve this mystery. Amy lamented that Sonic could be on the road for months looking for clues but Sonic felt crushing badniks and saving citizens would make the journey worthwhile. A villager interrupted them saying that an army of robots were invading and were using the Super Badnik as a decoy. Sonic raced to thin the army out while Amy rallied the citizens at a local bunker to defend the village. The townsfolk, under Amy's guidance, successfully took down the first wave with Sonic joking that he thought Knuckles was the only Resistance Commander; Amy wittily responded saying she was the one who kept things organized. However, they realized more were on the way and resolved they must find the invasion's source. Sonic and Amy sped around town taking out more badniks while both reiterated their opinions on Sonic rejoining the Resistance. Finally, they found an enemy drop ship still filled with badniks and destroyed it using a "Croquette Bomber" technique. With the village safe, Amy correctly guessed Sonic would be moving on but surprised him by saying he was right to keep moving and that she wouldn't want to change him. Sonic invited her to come along but Amy decided to stay with the Resistance. She did let Sonic know that Knuckles was currently investigating another nearby town and hadn't reported back in a while. Sonic gave Amy a salute, said he would check it out, and they parted ways. Meanwhile, the entire event was still being monitored by the mysterious figure along with Orbot and Cubot. Referred to as the "Boss" by Orbot, the figure voiced frustration that they underestimated Amy Rose, and now Sonic was off the projected path they set for him. Orbot provided a silver lining to this change in plans and showed that Sonic would be running right into the path of two criminal skunks, Rough and Tumble. Story Three "Fallout!" Part 3 (StH: #3) Sonic the Hedgehog arrives to the next town to find he is too late; the town is safe and there are no more badniks to destroy. This is all thanks to Knuckles the Echidna who is there finishing off a Super Badnik, a Death Egg Sentry. Sonic greets Knuckles and jokes that he is far from the Resistance HQ where he was commander during the war against Dr. Eggman. Knuckles, as it turns out, has grown restless now that the war is over and is ready to return to both Angel Island and treasure hunting. Sonic asks what the situation is and Knuckles explains that the town used to be a hub for Wispon distribution but has suddenly stopped. When Knuckles announces that all the robots are destroyed, a nervous villager says he is under orders to not open the gates to anyone. Both friendly rivals immediately scale the town walls to get inside and find many villagers hide in panic. Sonic says they are there to help and the nervous villager explains that just before the war ended, a couple of mercenaries showed up. They drove back Eggman's forces and promised to defend them but actually took all the Wipons and Wisps that power them for themselves and took over the town. With no way to fight back and robots outside the walls, the villagers are trapped. Sonic and Knuckles promise to take care of them and are pointed to a supply depot where the mercenaries are using as a base. Sonic and Knuckles break in quitely and find the Wisps trapped in pods. Knuckles explains Tails had given the Resistance his cipher for the Wisps' language and they volunteered to help in the war. They would wait in deployment pods like the ones they are in now for troops to enter an area. Sadly, these Wisps are being horded as prisoners. Just then a laugh is heard in the depot. Sonic and Knuckles sneak up on two skunks laughing at the villagers catering to them. Sonic remarks that their disgusting behavior makes the Hooligans look like "class acts" by comparison but Knuckles is just angry at the mistreatment. Sonic warns him they need to be cautious and let the villagers get out of harms way first. Both make their prescience known but the skunks are unimpressed. The mercenaries introduce themselves, with a rhyming intro, as Rough & Tumble. Knuckles warns they seem highly coordinated, Sonic can barely hold in his laughter after that intro. All four begin to fight; Sonic gains the advantage over Tumble and Knuckles takes on Rough but has trouble breathing after the skunk uses a "Stink Bomber" technique. Beaten but not defeated, both skunks decide to then arm themselves with Wispons. Knuckles suggests they grab Wispons as well but Sonic has a better idea. He calls out to all the Wisps that power the Wispons and reminds them all how he helped them save their planet from Dr. Eggman and how they helped him on the Lost Hex and in the war. He asks that they all be brave and not let the skunks bully the villagers with their powers. Suddenly, all the Wisps leave their Wispons and surround Rough & Tumble, leaving them powerless and letting Sonic and Knuckles deliver a knockout blow. Soon after, both skunks are tied up and the village is free again. The nervous villager from earlier thanks Sonic and Knuckles but are interrupted by a happy Wisp. The Wisp goes back into the Wispon the villager is holding and Sonic deduces that the Wisps plan on staying to help defend the town which makes the villager very grateful. Rough & Tumble are led to jail but not before stating they will get out soon and will be coming for Sonic & Knuckles; Knuckles gives them a look that scares them straight and the villagers laugh. Knuckles thanks Sonic for the help and hopes that things will start to settle down. Sonic informs him that while a vacation would be nice, he needs to find out who is now in charge of Eggman's remaining forces. First, however, they feel a party with the Wisps and the villagers is in order. Still watching Sonic's progress via Flapper drone, the mysterious figure that is coordinating Eggman's army takes notice that Knuckles is still on the planet's surface. They realize this means that not only is Angel Island left unprotected but the Master Emerald as well; which they could use to accelerate their plans substantially. Story Four "Fallout!" Part 4 (StH: #4) Sonic arrives at a hilltop town besieged by a giant Buzz Bomber dropping a continuous barrage of Badniks upon it. Concerned, Sonic considers that whoever is organizing the Badniks is really stepping up their game, and hopes he is not too late to help. Assessing the situation, Sonic realizes that it will be difficult for him to fight off such a large organized force on his own, and reconsiders if he should have rejoined the Resistance. As Sonic enters the town, he encounters local militia members fighting holding off the Egg Pawn. He reasons that if the Resistance is not already there and he was with the Resistance, no one would have ever known about the attack. He dismisses the thought, recognizing that he does not have time to second guess his actions before noticing that another combatant is already on the scene. A young female lemur is fighting a squad of Egg Pawns using her long prehensile tail. She entwines several in its grasp then tugs it to smash the Badniks together causing them to explode. Her tail singed, she alternates between pain and triumph. Smashed but still functional, an Egg Pawn attempts to shoot from behind, but Sonic smashes it, warning her to watch her back. The lemur turns around in surprise, thanking Sonic. The lemur welcomes Sonic to her hometown, asking forgiveness for the current robot problem like a polite hostess. Sonic slyly asks, "What robot problem?" as the pair casually fight off the Egg Pawns. The lemur tells Sonic that he is sweet not to notice, and comments on how he seems to be a natural at this. Sonic agrees, and the pair shake hands (hand and prehensile tail more specifically), introducing themselves to one another. Introducing himself as Sonic the Hedgehog, the lemur introduces herself as Tangle, and states coolly that she always wanted to me him. Sonic is charmed to meet her, and Tangle responds likewise. Tangle relays to Sonic that she has been repelling the odd raid for a while now, but nothing like this. She wraps up a few Badniks in he tail and shouts "Pull!" hurling them in the air like clay pigeons for Sonic to smash. Sonic confirms that the gangs of Badniks are becoming more organized and that he is currently looking into it. The pair stop in their tracks as they spot a new wave of Badniks approaches, including a huge, heavily armed Moto bug. An Egg Pawn atop the tank opens fire with a turret mowing down several of its allies in attempts to fell our heroes who manage to safely vault out of the line of fire. A second giant Motobug busts in through a wall behind them, as Badniks surround them on all sides. Somewhat tense and nervous, Tangle asks Sonic if he is merely the Resistance's advance guard. Sonic replies that they are likely tied up somewhere else with a similar situation and are likely not coming to help. She resolves to split them 50/50, not willing to go down without a fight. Sonic agrees to the plan, teasingly adding the condition of her being able to keep up with him. Suddenly, a cyclone of fire erupts, incinerating several Egg Pawns. As it dissipates, the form of Blaze is revealed as she turns to face Sonic and Tangle. Sonic is overjoyed to see her, and Tangle is lost in amazement. Sonic enthusiastically greets Blaze, waving vigorously to her. Tangle remains agape as Sonic runs over to greet Blaze who assumes that she just torched Eggman's robots. Sonic confirms her assumption and asks her to help the town which is currently in peril, if she did not mind. She agrees, stating that it would be her pleasure to lend her assistance. Sonic gives an approving thumbs up as Tangle continues to look on in confusion. Blaze takes off smashing and burning numerous Egg Pawns. Sonic runs off in the opposite direction to handle the other Motobug, while Tangle remains frozen in shock. However, seeing Blaze's actions, she shakes it off and takes the Egg Pawn manning the tank turret out. She then redirects the turret to shoot the Motobug in its own head, disabling it. She then uses her tail to snap off one of its claws, flinging it into the other and destroying it. Sonic slides away, managing to avoid the Motobug's final attack, as the three coordinate to wipe out the remaining Egg Pawns. Blaze feels that the three of them are not enough to win the day, even with the town's militia assisting them. The Badniks are replenishing their ranks too quickly to overcome. Tangle points out that they are coming from the battleship looming overhead, and Sonic adds that it is a lot beefier than the Blowfish Transporter, he and Amy took out previously. Sonic asks if Blaze can take it out, but it is out of her range. Having just met, Tangle bashfully offers to use her tail to fling them up to it. Using her tail like a giant sling shot, Tangle launches Sonic and Blaze high into the air. Sonic spins and Blaze throws him with fiery force into the open launch bay of the ship. Sonic lands within the ship with a mischievous grin and commences to wreck it. Using her pyrokinesis, Blaze blasts the failing ship with a powerful fire attack, finishing it off. As she uses her abilities to safely float back to the ground, Blaze is greeted by Tangle praising her amazing powers. Tangle then shows concern for Sonic's well being. Blaze seems unconcerned stating that he will be fine jus before Sonic comes bouncing down and lands dizzy and stunned and shakily expresses how much fun that was. Tangle helps Sonic to his feet asking if his life is always so exciting. Sonic assures her that it is as long as he can help it. Sonic introduced Tangle and Blaze to one another, Tangle as a local and Blaze as a Princess from the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Once again taken back by this revelation, Tangle happily thanks her highness for helping to save her home. Blaze tells Tangle that she is welcome and to just refer to her as Blaze without the formalities. Sonic flirtatiously asks Blaze what brings her to his world, and Blaze reveals that the Sol Emeralds spoke of a terrible event about to transpire in his world. Sonic jokes that she is about 7 months too late and described how he was captured by Dr. Eggman, but eventually escaped and defeated him. Tangle interjects that if the Badniks are becoming more organized that perhaps something even worse is on its way and that is why the Sol Emeralds warned Blaze. Blaze agrees that the Sol Emeralds would not have done so without good reason. Blaze resolves to stay in Sonic's world until that reason becomes clear and Sonic applauds Blaze, knowing he can always count on her. Blaze offers to use her powers to help quell the fires around the town, and Tangle excitedly offers to lead her the about the town. Blaze leaves Sonic to find the ringleader behind everything and Tangle thanks him for his help. Sonic needs a breather and rests for a brief moment before heading off to find more clues. Elsewhere a mother is shown in the streets telling her young son that it is getting late and that it is time to come inside. Crying, the boy protests that his wagon is broken and that he cannot carry it inside. Peaking through the blinds from a nearby building, a somewhat disheveled Dr. Eggman looks on. He promises that very soon he will fix his little red wagon, that he will fix everything. Background Information * The cover for this volume went through a number of different versions before finally settling on the final one. **The first cover originally advertised for the volume was the promotional image for the series with the IDW logo removed from the top right corner. **The second cover advertised for the volume was a horizontally flipped version of issue 1’s RI-C cover by Kieran Gates. **The third and final cover advertised for the volume was the cover of issue 1's Cover A by Tyson Hesse. Eventually, an even newer version was shown that included a blue border around the image, but the older one without the border was simultaneously shown for Kindle and Comixology despite Amazon showing the updated image for purchase of the physical book. Eventually, this was changed to match the final print cover. *Eventually, Amazon advertised the book with the text "FALLOUT!" on it in the bottom left-hand corner. Oddly enough, this is only shown in the section for the "Paperback" version of the book and not for the "Kindle and comiXology" version of the book, which uses the final printed version of the cover. International Printings *'Sonic the Hedgehog Tome 1: Le hérisson contre-attaque' - European French release, published by Mana Books (October 25, 2018) External Links Category:Real World Perspective Category:Sonic the Hedgehog graphic novels Category:August releases Category:2018 releases